A sealant material is commonly used to fill gaps and seal interior corners of a joint formed by two abutting surfaces, for example, where moisture or other contaminants would penetrate and cause deterioration. In certain applications, a first bead of the sealant material is applied along the corner joint and a subsequent second bead of the sealant material is applied along the corner joint over the first bead. Conventionally, two different sealant applicators are required to perform these steps. For example, a first sealant applicator, configured for the dimensions of the first bead, is used to form the first bead. The first sealant applicator must then be replaced by a second sealant applicator, configured for the dimensions of the second bead, which is then used to form the second bead. The need to switch between two different sealant applicators increases manufacturing lead time and cost.